


Aint Never Felt This Way

by daphadills



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, kinda gushy i guess?, this is my very first fic so please be gentle on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-31 19:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21451159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphadills/pseuds/daphadills
Summary: Modern Shirbert AUA fic in which 16-year-old Gilbert Blythe looks back on how he finally confessed to Anne Shirley Cuthbert and was lucky enough to finally get her to be his girlfriend. Kinda short because I'm a total loser.Chapter 2 is Anne's POV of how her and Gilbert got togetherNote: This is my first fic on here and in this fandom and I really would appreciate it if ya'll could be gentle on me. Also, I am very new to writing but I hope that you enjoy this piece of work that came into my brain at 3 in the morning haha
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Shirbert - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

Gilbert Blythe was one hundred percent sure he had never felt this way before.

Looking across the table at a particularly fiery redhead, his heart again began to beat thunderously against his eardrums as he noticed her bite her lip in concentration while she read and took notes out of her history textbook. He felt the heat rise in his cheeks when she suddenly looked up and smiled at him.

Oh, what a wonderful smile it was.

No, no one had ever made him feel this way before. As he sat there, again trying to keep his focus on the essay he was supposed to be working on, he still couldn't quite fathom how he had gotten Anne Shirley Cuthbert to become his girlfriend. It was nothing short of a miracle as they hadn't exactly gotten off on the right foot.

He remembered fondly that day three years ago when he made the gravest mistake of teasing her about her hair, calling her Carrots, to try and capture her attention. It had not gone as planned. She made it very clear that she did not appreciate his choice of words and promptly whacked him in the face with the math textbook she had been holding. That was the day she swore they could never be friends.

Funny enough, that was also the day Gilbert decided he definitely wanted to be more than friends in the future.

"What are you thinking about?" Anne asked, setting aside her book and laying her chin in her hand. " You're smiling like a complete idiot."

"I was just thinking about that day you slapped me with your book," Gilbert answered, setting his pen down and taking her other hand in his. "Do you remember that?"

Anne grinned, looking a little sheepish at the memory.

"Do I ever. It was the fuel for my resentment towards you for quite a while."

Gilbert smiled back, thinking about how only recently had they discovered their feelings towards one another. They had started out as academic rivals in the early days, always wanting to outsmart the other and slowly turned into friends who found that they actually could work well with one another and that they had more in common than the other thought they did.

It was the past year that seemed to have brought the most change. After a short relationship with Winnie, one of Avonlea High’s prettiest cheerleaders, Gilbert realized no one could ever hold a candle to his Anne. Not a single girl could make him feel as passionate as she does or make him want to be better as she does. She makes him want to conquer all of his fears and face the world with an open heart and open mind. Even though Winnie was quite a nice girl with an amazing smile and a smart brain, Gilbert couldn’t seem to picture a future as easily with her as he did with Anne. The images of a quaint farmhouse and mischievous children running about coming into his mind almost as soon as he thought of her name. It just didn’t seem right to be with anyone but Anne.

After having that realization - in the middle of the night no less - a week after having already broken it off with Winnie as they both saw it was not a good match, he drove to the Cuthbert farm and demanded to speak to Anne (in a very respectful way of course as he would never will the wrath of Marilla Cuthbert onto himself).

When Anne came out looking as beautiful as ever, her hair in a messy bun and a robe tightly wound against herself, Gilbert almost lost all of the nerves he thought he had and walked away. His hands were clammy and the need to throw up suddenly came out of nowhere, his dinner threatening to make a sudden reappearance.

"What are you doing here, Gil?" Anne asked, worry creeping into her eyes. "Is everything all right?"

That. The sound of her voice calling him Gil like someone so familiar is what snapped Gilbert out of his panic. He had taken a big breath and just let all of his words tumble out from his heart. It wasn't lovely. It wasn't poetic by any means at all. But it was his love, his thoughts, his dreams of them. He told her of his hearts desires and how, no matter what seemed to come in between them, he always **always** found the compass of his heart directed only at hers. It seemed like a dam that broke as his thoughts and feelings seemed to pour out from him, probably too much coming out too soon. Gilbert didn't worry about it at the moment though. All he knew was this courage that seemed to have spurred him on and he clung to it like a lifeline.

Afterward, it felt as though the whole world stood still as he waited for an answer. Anne's eyes were glistening with tears and, for a second his brain caught only the worst ideas of rejection and the crushing of his heart.

But then Anne smiled - the kind of smile that he thought only ever existed in his dreams - and suddenly Gilbert could breathe again and did the only thing that any man in that situation would do. He kissed her. It was definitely everything he had thought it would be. It seemed to last for a few seconds and at the same time also felt like hours. Gilbert couldn't believe the fact that he was here, standing on the Cuthberts front porch, holding the girl of his dreams in his arms.

Marilla also couldn't believe that he was there at that time of night and promptly told him it was definitely too late for love confessions and to come back in the morning.

That was two months ago and sitting across from Anne, holding her hand, Gilbert still found it hard to believe that it wasn't all a dream. Even if it was, he was definitely sure he never wanted to wake up.


	2. Stay with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chapter of Anne's POV of how her relationship with Gilbert Blythe started.

Anne Shirley Cuthbert was not a Gilbert Blythe fan. 

At least not at the beginning of their so-called relationship. All she could think about back then when she looked at him was the way he had called her Carrots, making her see red and her face flush with anger. She definitely felt he deserved the whack that she had given him. It was infinitely less than he deserved.

It had taken her a while to even remotely warm up to him. Her hurt feelings always seemed to get in the way of Anne trying to set aside their differences. 

Even though she despised Gilbert Blythe, she did admit to herself - and to her bosom friend Diana on rare occasions - that he was a very smart boy. He knew almost as much as she did and always treated Anne with kindness even when Anne expected him to be angry with her because of something she had let her emotions lead her into doing. She enjoyed it, although she would never admit it, to have someone challenge her and push her on.

Anne didn't see it coming, but after a while, they had become good partners. They worked well against each other in the classroom and, when they were on the same team, they seemed unbeatable by any opponent. They seemed to work on the same brainwave and bounced ideas off of each other as easily as one bounced a rubber ball. 

As time went on, they learned to confide in one another about their future aspirations and dreams. And, like fog slowly creeping in, their academic partnership blossomed into a friendship that they both cherished. It was easy talking to Gilbert. He understood her stubbornness in a way that didn't intimidate him and called her out when she was being unreasonable in her arguments. 

Anne regarded their relationship as a nice balance. Gilbert was calm when she was outraged and Anne was bold when Gilbert needed a push.

Things started to change a little when Gilbert started to go out with Winnie, a blonde beauty with the grace of a swan. Anne assured herself, and anyone that would listen, that she did not care one bit about their relationship.

Nope, she did not care at all about Gilbert and his romantical adventures. But why then was she feeling pangs of hurt whenever she saw them walk hand in hand? Why did she feel sad when Gilbert would talk about Winnie?

Winnie was alright enough. Anne could see why Gil would fall in love with her. She was not only beautiful but also someone that Anne herself could see becoming friends with. Why did she feel so against their relationship then?

It wasn't until Anne was talking all this over with Diana and her boyfriend Jerry - who was also sort of Anne's adopted brother - that she seemed to figure it all out.

"Okay, Anne. Let me get this straight." Diana had said, sitting on the floor of Anne's bedroom with her head on Jerry's shoulder. 

"You like Winnie but you don't like her with Gilbert."

Anne nodded.

"And you feel sad whenever you see them together?"

Anne nodded again, still not understanding what she was trying to point out.

Diana smiled, sharing a look with Jerry who, for once, seemed to know what was going on.

"Anne, do you think that you may be jealous of Winnie and Gilbert's relationship?"

It seemed absurd at first. Why would she be jealous of Winnie and Gilbert?

But as she thought more about it, it all finally seemed to click into place. Why hadn't she seen it before? Why hadn't she known until now? Why, when Anne was such a romantical person, did she not see her own romance before her eyes?

"Oh, Diana! What am I supposed to do? I like Gilbert Blythe and he doesn't like me at all! Why did I put myself in this tragical romance?

Anne could feel the dread in her heart as she thought more about Gil. The way his hair curled upon his neck. The way his eyes shone whenever he figured something out. Why did her heart have to pick him, of all people? Why now when he's perfectly happy with someone else?

"What do you mean he doesn't like you?" Jerry asked from his place next to Diana. "Haven't you seen the way he looks at you?"

This seemed to break Anne away from her gloomy thoughts.

"What do you mean, Jerry?" Anne asked, curiosity breaking through her building panic.

Jerry shrugged, causing Diana's head to roll forward, his reflexes catching her in time and placing her gently back on his shoulder as she laughed. He turned back to Anne.

"All the times he came over I always saw him look at you in this lovey-dovey way. I was really surprised when I heard he was going with Winnie instead of you."

Anne felt the panic rise in her chest again. Why had she been so stubborn? She felt her heart was too cruel to have to make her realize her feelings too late.

Diana rose from her place, sensing her best friends panic and sat next to her on her bed.

"Anne, it's alright." Diana said in a comforting voice. "If I know anything for sure, it's the fact that Gilbert likes you too. I was hoping that you two would figure it out on your own but I know everything happens for a reason. Take a deep breath. If you and Gilbert are meant to be, then you will find your paths back to each other."

Diana was right, Anne thought. She now knew her feelings towards Gilbert and, even though he was with someone else, she couldn't give up that easily. 

It seemed like torture to watch Winnie and Gilbert together being lovely, but Anne endured and respected their relationship.

When news broke that Gilbert and Winnie had broken up, Anne felt that it must have been fate, telling her that it was her time to confess. 

The following week turned out to be a challenge for her romance as something always seemed to get in the way of her confession. The first two tries she chickened out from nerves and the third time, when she had the perfect opportunity, Moody Spurgeon also felt that it was the perfect opportunity to ask Gilbert his opinion on what vitamins were best to acquire whiter teeth. It seemed almost as if fate again was laughing in her face, telling her she had missed her opportunity.

Until the fateful night she would never forget. It had been late, Matthew was in bed already and Marilla had been reading a book downstairs when Anne heard a knock at the door. She dismissed it, thinking it was Rachel coming to have a late chat with Marilla, when Marilla came up to her room and told her urgently that Gilbert Blythe was currently at their door asking to speak with her.

"Gilbert Blythe is down there right now?" Anne asked dumbfoundedly.

"Yes," said Marilla, looking tired. " and he says he won't leave until he speaks with you so I suggest you go down there right now before I kick him out into the street for bothering us so late."

This was it. A perfect opportunity.

Anne grabbed her robe by the door and flew down the stairs, her heart racing in her chest.

She opened the door and there he was, Gilbert Blythe in all his glory. His brown curls were messy, suggesting hands had been running through them recently and his clothes were wrinkled. 

His face was etched with worry and Anne forgot all about her love troubles and were replaced with worried thoughts about Sebastian, Gilbert's basically adopted brother, and his daughter Delphine. Had something bad happened? Was Delphine sick?

"What are you doing here, Gil?" Anne asked, worry building inside her chest. "Is everything all right?"

But it wasn't anything to do with Sebastian or Delphine. Gilbert was confessing his love. To her. It seemed so unreal as she stood there, his eyes never leaving her own as he seemed to pour out his heart to try and make it known to her how much he actually cared about her. His words touched her in ways unimaginable and reflected the same things she so badly wanted to say. 

Afterward, when Gilbert's breathing slowed and his words finally ended, Anne was so choked up with happiness that all she could do was cry. And hold him. She said everything back to him through their kiss that they shared.

I love you too. You are so important to me.

She knew he understood her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I had this chapter ready last week but was too busy to post it. That season finale was definitely so beautiful and more than I thought we would get but they then decided to hit us with the devastating news of cancellation right afterward. I am still hopeful that the fandom can help in some way so let's not give up! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and again sorry if there are any spelling or grammatical mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, thank you so much for reading. This may or may not become a multi-chaptered fic if I suddenly am hit up with the inspiration fairy once again. As I said in the description this is my first fic here so I hope that you enjoyed it! Please comment if you want and check out my tumblr @daphadillsinc
> 
> Also, I am sorry for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes!


End file.
